1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette lighter in the form of a miniature boat.
2. Prior Art
Cigarette lighters in various styles, shapes and sizes are known. Some of these cigarette lighters are pocket cigarette lighters and others are ornamental or desktop lighters. Pocket cigarette lighters, for the most part, have been constructed to be primarily functional, having a body which contains a tank for the lighter fluid, whether it be gas or fluid, a valve or wick for expanding the gas or fluid, and a mechanism for igniting the fuel. The ignition for a gas lighter generally includes an electronic or quartz ignition which develops a spark in the vicinity of the fuel valve.
With respect to desktop lighters, since such lighters tend to be relatively large, greater attention has been paid to the aesthetic appearance thereof. Such desktop lighters are often times designed in such a manner that they do not appear to be cigarette or cigar lighters at all, but rather ornaments for adorning the desk of an office or the cocktail or coffee table of a living room. Such desktop lighters come in a large number of ornamental designs, some of which are scaled down versions of everyday objects, and some of which are scaled down versions of unique objects.
Once such attempt at designing a cigarette lighter in the shape of a car is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,583 to Kraser and U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,056 to Koesten. Lighters have also been placed into other objects, for example, the bust of a night in armor, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,081 to Negbaur and a captain's wheel, described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,414 to Mariani. Lighters have also been placed into musical instruments which are to be played and emit a flame to further enhance the quality of the presentation, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,283 to Vidas.
Surprisingly, cigarette lighters in the form of model boats are not available. The model boat could be a sport, ski, off-shore racer, power boat, catamaran, fishing or luxury cruiser. The model boat is an exact reproduction of the life-size boat. The model boat is very detailed, including an interior area showing seats and dashboard.